


Gift of Fate

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora has always known her path in love thanks to a gift upon her arm.





	Gift of Fate

For the longest time Adora could see where her life was going upon her arm. From as early in her life in this bustling metropolis that was possible to remember, Adora could find out where she was going with something like a tattoo on their arm. What it always said was the name of the person she would end up marrying someday. It was a gift very few people get in any given generation that had a history of always being correct.

Upon Adora's arm, for as long as she could remeber the name that would appear to her had always been Catra. They had known each other and been inseparable sense they were toddlers. Even before they found out what this sign meant, Catra found it amazing how her named had appeared on Adora's arm.

After they where told what it meant, Catra had made sure to keep Adora around at all times. Unbeknownst to Adora, it was because Catra was being posseive and fearful of losing the girl who bore her name. Catra just wanted to make sure Adora could be hers forever, but in her obtuseness it had started to take a toll on Adoras life.

Because of how possessive Catra was, Adora started to lose touch with some of her other friends like Lonnie and Rogelio, and was also losing time she needed to focus on her physical training for her football career. Adora always told Catra what she was doing, but it started to get to the point where that wasnt good enough for Catra. Catra thought she was just trying to be nice and clear, but to Adora it was starting to take a toll on her mental well being.

As Adora started to have issues from being controlled so heavily it began to have an unexpected side effect. When Catra saw things she felt were like Adora being tired or not intrested in something she thought it was because they were doing a terrible job being there for Adora, causing Catra to spend even more time trying to be there for Adora which just made her more controlling.

Catra would never try to hurt Adora, however, her actions started to transform into hurting her on accident. Whenever Adora started to bring this up, the energetic and happy personality Catra had around her caused the muscular girl to rethink her thoughts and she ended up never saying anything. This caused the situation to esclate within the confines of Adora's mind without either of them being able to see the true scope of what was going on and act accordingly.

It was as this cycle was starting to truly toxicfy when something unthinkable happened. It happened on a day where Adora happened to be shopping for the pair of them. After having many conversations with many people that day in passing, as Adora shopped she looked at her arm to see a new name.

A new name appearing on Adoras arm was unthinkable as all throughout her life she had been told it never changed. Adora could not deny however that the name Glimmer was now appearing on her arm. Luckily for Adora she was outside the store already, because this was bringing on a panic attack.

Adora's breathing was ragged as she darted into an alleyway to get out of sight for a few minutes. Taking deep rapid breaths, she tried to process what was going on with her blessing. For Adora's whole life everything had seemed to be laid out for her by others and something this unexpected is a issue that she had never encountered previously.

In Adora's panicked state, the faces of all the people whos future plans would be ruined, and Catra being angry ran through her like lightning. Having developed a fear of telling Catra bad news thanks to the controlling situation, Adora couldnt envision herself being able to talk to her fury-prone lover about this. With all the pressure Adora's doubts and worries where building upon, her brain made a snap decision. Everything she brought was dropped and legs pumped as she ran away.

The town flew by as Adora kept running, not noticing as her phone fell out of her pocket. Although Adora usually had a plan, in her panic she could not think of anything else to do. Due to not paying attention, she trips over something and starts rolling down a grassy hill. As she came closer to the bottom of the hill, she realized it led directly to a forest with no way for her to slow down. As she tried desperately to aim her roll though, it was far too late for her to do anything about it. Shooting into the treeline, Adora was suddenly spinning through a forest before something she didnt have time to see knocked her out.

As Adora started to come to, she had no idea how much time had passed, and as she blinked to clear her vision, she had no idea where she was. Adora came to realize she was in the most posh room she had ever seen, with a crystal chandelier on the ceiling, clearly antique wooden wardrobes, what appeared to be some sort of indoor hot tub, and the bed she was placed in looking like it was trying to eat her while covered in pillows. When Adora tried to move, she would lose her balance in bed the and fall back over again, the bed practically rippling as she tried to get a grip.

Before Adora can start punching the bed to try to make it flatten out, she hears the creak of the door opening. Adora could only watch since the bed kept her from moving without losing balance again, and as the door opened,whatever expectations she ad about who would comein were dashed.

It was a girl around the same age as herself that came through the door who was absolutely stunning to Adora. She was chubby by the standards Adora lived by, however it was also clear from how she moved and held herself that she was also extremely active. Most of this girl's extra weight seemed to land on her thighs, with her wearing a very adorable light purple short dress and navy high socks, and not wearing shoes, likely since they where inside.

As she closed the door she smiled, smiled seeing Adora was awake, and was suprised when this caused her muscular guest to blush, though she didn't say anything as the first time she saw the mysterious guest she had blushed as well. Something about this mysterious girl who rolled down the hill just drew her eyes. Even though most would guess it was the well sculpted muscular body, to this girl it was a mysterious feeling deep within that was the draw.

The mysterious girl in front of Adora was the first to find words to say. “Um.... Hi, my names Glimmer.” Adora managed to keep a cool face but was shocked to hear the name of the one she was apparently supposed to fall in love with now. Inside her own head, Adora was both intrested and terrified by the possibilities, though she had to admit there was a draw to this girl named Glimmer.

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Adora responded to Glimmer. “H-hi my name's Adora.” There was an unusal amount of timidness in Adora's voice but she still had a lot of stress under the surface that caused it. While Adora did try to hide it, the tenseness in her muscles did not lie about how stressed she was.

Glimmer couldnt help but notice how tense Adora was, decided to trust her gut and sit down on the bed with the muscular girl. “Are you feeling well? You had a lot of injuries when we found you in the woods.” Glimmer asked full of concern for Adora. Sliding a hand over to place upon Adora's to try and help this girl calm down.

WIth how much of her life had been spent with people telling Adora that whatever name was on the gift upon her arm would be the one she loved, she couldnt help but trust Glimmer a bit here. Breathing out deeply to try and release all the stress over her body, Adora gripped the hand that was upon her own. “I’m not sure, I haven’t been feeling any overt pain if thats what you mean” Adora said trying to answer Glimmer's concerns.

Adora did not want to bring up that Glimmers name would appear upon her arm, since one of these gifts changing was unheard of, Adora felt it would make her untrustworthy if she tried to explain herself. In Adoras mind however, she told herself that she could see more of this Glimmer freely to try and see if she should trust the change.

Glimmer smiled and asked Adora “You must be hungry after being out for over a day. How would you like some breakfast?” Glimmer had spent the last day curious about this muscular girl they had found, and as such helped care for her injuries. Glimmer didn't go into the industrialized part of town much outside of clothes shopping due to the type of people there, thus giving Glimmer even more curiosity onto what this Adora would be like.

Adora smiled and nodded responding “That sounds great Glimmer, lead the way.” Adora then forgot what bed she's on and immediatly falls over when she tries to move, dropping right onto Glimmer. Adora blushes furiously when she realizes where she just ended up, being right against a girl she doesn’t even know.

Glimmer was also blushing, but thanks to Adora being face down, neither of them saw the other. Trying her best to regain her composure, Glimmer jokes “You might have brain damage with how much your falling over on this bed!” before placing a hand upon each of Adora's shoulders to help the muscular girl back up.

Very carefully Adora moved off the bed with the help of Glimmer holding her hand. Stepping onto the floor gently surprises Adora with how soft it is, her thoughts racing about just how expensive this floor must be compared to anything she's lived in before.

As Glimmer led her to the door and opened it into the hallway, Adora started to realize just how big this place must be, passing a ton of rooms and even two staircases as they headed towards the dining area.

Glimmer gets to the dining room first, which she had already set up before hand. Glimmer tried to not laugh at herself as over the past few days she had a lot of food that ended up going to waste cause they had planned to do this from the start. Glimmer just had an internal positive feeling about Adora even before she knew her name. Something deep within combined with Glimmers positive nature and that was the result.

Adora was shocked that a meal had already been prepared before she even woke up. Taking a moment while Glimmer wasnt looking directly at her, Adora glanced to her arm where the gift would appear. The name of Glimmer was still there, and as Adora looked back up the whole scene reminded her of an old memory.

Back when Adora was a young kid, after Catra found out about the name the gift provided, they had a little get toghter. The funny thing to Adora was that Catra had also got a bunch of food toghter. Adora couldnt help but wonder if this Glimmer and how Catra used to be had some similarities.

Adora was snapped out of memories after sitting down at the table and the smell of the food hit her in full. Adora had never had the cooking skills or money to be able to eat home made food. Adora glances to Glimmer to make sure its ok to start eating the food.

Glimmer notices Adora looking towards her and nods with a smile. Glimmer looked over Adora's posture and could tell this type of food was not what this muscular girl was used to. She watched Adora after taking one bite dig in like she had been starving, and it made her smile more then she had in a long time.

Adora dug into the food with reckless abandon since she had never had such good stuff before. All her worries momentarily washed away in the many delicious flavors of the food and she suddenly had a flash of thoughts as the stressful air that had been around her mind for so long finally was backing off.

While Adora could not help but care about Catra, looking over how things had been lately with a clear mind, a conclusion was reached. For her own sanity Adora needed a break from Catra, and perhaps her not being around could help her feline lover calm down. There was also the fact that the name on her arm had changed, so Adora decided to give in and see where this goes.

“Hey Glimmer do you mind if I crash here a while? I got something going on in my life that I need some shelter from.” Adora tried to be vague, but clear enough to show the need as she spoke. Using her experience with controlling her emotions to try to hide any sense of true desperation or the anticipation that built fromthe moment she started speaking since Adora did not want to force anything from Glimmer.

Glimmer was ecstatic to hear this question since it was just what she had been hoping for. The good feeling that had been lying within her coming to the surface in full force, creating a great amount of excitement within her. “Of course Adora, you can stay here with me as long as you need!” Glimmer exclaimed, excited to get to know this girl she felt such a strong affinity for.


End file.
